


[Podfic] One Bed That Wasn't Slept In and One That Was

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU after TSoT, English Accent, First Time, M/M, Or not, Podfic, Sharing a Bed, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: John doesn’t mind sharing a bed with Sherlock. Sherlock dissents. Things go downhill from there.





	[Podfic] One Bed That Wasn't Slept In and One That Was

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ancientreader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientreader/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Bed That Wasn't Slept In, and Another That Was](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740118) by [ancientreader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientreader/pseuds/ancientreader). 



> Music: Atonement by Sam Wedgwood
> 
> Well, here we are, three years later!  
> Who would have thought that I'd still be going strong three years on? What an exciting time it has been. 176 stories, ranging from 5 minutes to many, many hours, almost every weekday and quite a few weekends! I'm about a week away from three quarters of a million hits on SoundCloud (God, I remember being so excited when a hundred (a hundred, I couldn't believe it!!!!!) people had listened to my first few pods!)  
> I have 'intermet' so many people, such lovely people in my three years - it blows me away that people email just for a chat and share the most wonderful, heartwarming (and sometimes heartbreaking) stories with me. I feel so honoured to be allowed into people's lives like that.  
> And what talent! The authors - so, so clever with words. Thank you for your generosity in permitting me to put voice to your wonderful words. I can't believe that there is so much here, given with love and care - you have entertained me for the last 5 years, to the exclusion of almost everything else!  
> And the lovely listeners - what can I say? You are kind and encouraging; I'd say you keep me getting up every morning, but it's more accurate to say you keep me up every night (in the best possible way!).  
> Thank you so much for your kind comments, your kudos and your bookmarks. Thank you for reblogging and retweeting, for passing the word around and for being just so goshdarn enthusiastic! Thank you, too, for the coffees, they are so very much appreciated. You are a wonderful and generous audience.
> 
> Of course, for my anniversary pod, I looked long and hard for a story that was 'just right'. And I do believe I found it. Many, many thanks to ancientreader for permission to read their fabulous fandom-favourite, 'One Bed That Wasn't Slept In and One That Was'. It has everything. Bed-sharing (nearly), misunderstanding, angst, yearning, problem-solving, resolution and the most wonderful, comedic, loving, sexy times you could wish for. (I even managed to get a bit of technical artistry into this one!)
> 
>  
> 
> Next week sees the beginning of a mega-fic. 10 weeks long, it will drag you, kicking and screaming from one chapter to the next. Lots of angst and a very long and winding path to an ultimately happy ending.

 


End file.
